No hubo advertencia
by anesse
Summary: Drabble por el cuarto día del mes SasuSaku. -There was no warning-


**Vengo por aquí a traerles lo que creo que es un drabble -según yo lo es xD-**

**Es el primer que escribo y ya que estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas un poquito más extensas, me sentí un poco extraña XD Así que lo dejo a su criterio. Es dedicado al cuarto día del mes SS, 'No hubo advertencia'.**

**Ojalá les guste, al principio era otra cosa pero terminé modificando todo XD**

**En fin, gracias por sus reviews del one de ayer, los aprecio mucho C:**

**PD: Es muy, muy corto, pero me pareció divertido XD**

* * *

><p><strong>There was no warning.<strong>

— ¿Y tú Sasuke? —preguntó cierto rubio—. ¿Ya lo has hecho con Sakura-chan?

Se escucharon varias risas de parte de los chicos.  
>Ah, estaban en una reunión de chicos en un pequeño restaurante, Shikamaru los había invitado solo para librarse un poco de todos esos asuntos en casa, o sea, las mujeres.<br>Resulta que ahía estaban Sai, Kiba, Lee, Chōji... varios, entre ellos Sasuke, del que querían saber su vida sexual, bueno no solo de él, llevaban toda la noche hablando de eso, de posiciones, de preferencias, de qué y cómo les gustaba más, y ese no era un tema que al Uchiha le agradara.

¿Qué si lo había hecho con Sakura? ¿Cómo explicarlo?  
>Cuando decidieron vivir juntos ya como una pareja estable, nadie le advirtió en lo que se estaba metiendo. No solo el carácter de la chica era diferente, había cosas de ella que simplemente nunca se había imaginado.<p>

La primera vez que la vio desnuda no supo cómo reaccionar, sintió deseos de abrazarla para sentir su cuerpo, pero todo el cuerpo le temblaba y se sentía tenso, Sakura tuvo que ayudarle un poco.  
>Tampoco sabía cómo ni dónde tocar, es decir, claro que tenía una idea, no por nada lo primer que hizo cuando ella dijo 'tócame' fue dirigir ambas manos a los pequeños pechos de la pelirosa; entendió que debía masajearlos o algo así, se sintió avergonzado cuando Sakura le dijo que no tenía por qué estar nervioso.<br>Claro, si alguien le hubiese avisado que ella tenía el cuerpo de una diosa, nada de eso estaría pasando, se hubiera mentalizado ¿no? Se hubiera preparado para eso, para no parecer un imbécil en la cama, en su primera vez, en la primera vez que iban a hacer el amor.

Y luego de hacer el amor, Sasuke no quiso saber más sobre eso.  
>Era un desastre, se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo, y aún así Sakura le había dicho que estuvo espectacular. ¿Espectacular? ¿Qué definición tenía ella de espectacular? Si no había durado nada, sus sentidos cedieron por completo y actuó solo por impulsos, tardó unos minutos en entender dónde debía meterla; había sido lindo, sí, porque fue con Sakura, con la chica a la que amaba, y esa vez se sintió lleno, completo, como si ambos se volvieran uno mismo. Deleitarse con ese cuerpo y tocarle en cada centímetro de piel, sentir las manos suaves de la pelirosa acariciándolo y haciéndolo sentir cosas nuevas... Bueno, quizás si había sido espectacular, pero en otro sentido.<p>

Nadie, nunca jamás nadie, le advirtió que a Sakura le gustaba hacerlo.

Vale, que ella no lo había hecho antes y quizás por eso no le habían advertido, pero luego de esa primera vez... no podía detenerse.  
>Por supuesto que no lo hacían todos los días, pero a veces Sakura era tan controladora y encantadora que no podía evitar caer rendido ante ella. Así que sí, ya lo habían hecho varias veces, y todas esas posiciones de las que los chicos habían estado hablando él ya las conocía, por Sakura.<p>

Pero tenía que haberse imaginado que la pelirosa tenía cierta 'experiencia' -si así se le podía llamar- en esos aspectos del sexo, después de todo era médico y sabía algunas cosas que él no, como partes del cuerpo que no sabía cómo funcionaban, o esas zonas erógenas de las que ella hablaba cada que lo hacían.  
>Con el tiempo Sasuke había mejorado, a veces hasta él tomaba la iniciativa y él era el controlador, pero nunca iba a poder olvidar por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, ¡si hasta habían visto videos porno juntos! Eso sí que había sido lo más vergonzoso.<p>

—No. —dijo serio—. Sakura lo ha hecho conmigo, y cientos de veces.

Todos soltaron una carcajada y él ni siquiera se molestó. De verdad era gracioso, ya lo había aceptado.

Además, nadie le había advertido a Sakura ciertas cosas sobre él...

* * *

><p><strong>**En FB se alteró un poquito todo hablando de el tema de ciertos personajes vírgenes XD Pero a fin de cuentas son gustos.**<strong>


End file.
